


Rudi and Harry

by SpottyAnarchist5



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Animal Death, Dogs, Far Future, Future, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, References to Hitler, Stabbing, Telepathy, Violence, Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpottyAnarchist5/pseuds/SpottyAnarchist5
Summary: How Rudi and Harry came to exist as a old dictator's memories trying to be a young teenager again seeing if he could relive his life in the modern world





	Rudi and Harry

After his demise in 1945 Hitler settled into his new home of hell quite well however because of his body and soul now being separate entities he would sometimes get strange signals if his body was being toyed with sort of like a telepathic ability except if something bad happened to his body he would still feel it in his soul ghost transparent self  
  
Even though his soul was separate from his body he could still tell and remember where his body was due to this and he could still feel pain if pain was to be inflected onto his body  
  
He could overhear something outside of hell so he went to investigate  
  
He ran and took a few invisible buses until he reached Russia of all places  
  
Even though his soul had no body like a ghost he could still hear what was going on  
  
Some of his former generals were talking with Stalin while he saw something odd in one of Stalin’s strange rooms he floated inside and his transparent ghost self-stood where he saw some teeth trailing up to where his body was however it wasn’t the same sure it had the headshot wound from before but it also had other aspects that weren’t there before his face looked like part of it was slashed with an axe, the thought of looking at his decaying heart and his dog Bondi’s corpse nearby made him uneasy  he felt like his body had been played with like a toy he eavesdropped again and saw Stalin showing a sociopathic grin that gave him the signal to get out of there  
  
He spent the next decades in Hell trying to be young again until decades later he got a strange signal his body had been messed with once again he traced the signals to a Japanese experimentation lab in another dimention where he saw except this time his body wasn’t covered in scars and slashes his body looked digital and robotic like before this weirded him out until he realized he was caught except since he was in a lab and not a communist utopia the scientists were more logical when they spoke to him  
  
He was then taken to another dimension where Hitler's dna was fused with futuristic technology so he'd be put into two androids one which contained the mind and memories he had before his days of world domination when he was a young adult (Rudi) and the other had the mind and memories he had prior to his death (Harry).

Rudi was called that because Adolf's name translated to Wolf and so did the name Rudi but it didn't have any other similarities with his name like Harry did so Rudi was able to be an independent robot with his own personality and emotions he was a robot who liked Disney movies,petting dogs and sometimes dressing up like a dog 

however there had been a bit of a mix up as Rudi contained some of Harry's memories so when Rudi wasn't charged he would recite some of Harry's words and memories  

when it came to Hitler himself his ghostly mind was now inside of Harry  

despite losing both wars and being 126 in human years he was still curious to see what the new world was like 

"Harry" decided to move to the United Kingdom technically the uk was on the allies side but Hitler had visited England a few times in the past his late nephew lived there 

he eventually met up with his former messenger boy Richard while Richard was now a untermensch democrat in WWII Harry was a father figure to Richard as outside of his siblings Richard's childhood had no parents and he,himself despite having a late father  his father was a stern disciplinarian who cared more about being a misogynistic bee keeper so he tried to provide Richard with the fatherly bonding neither of them received as children 

However they lost contact as Richard spent more time traveling,working as a volunteer medic or being on the battlefield while Harry spent more time on the podium declaring speeches and problematic laws so his heart had become as cold as Russia the only thing keeping him together outside his national pride was his late dog blondi 

Rudi also conveniently visited Richard often as in that other dimension Rudi had been adopted by Richard's alternate universe self known simply as "The Professor" 

Harry's role in this universe was just to be the grumpy grandpa as he officially changed his name to Harry Stuart Houston the surname coming from his late nephew William whose 5th son Adrian happened to be living with "The professor".

Rudi, Adrian and  The Professor became sort of like brothers

Even if he did get involved in the following habits  
  
"What the heck?" Adrian yelled  
  
What Adrian had seen could not be unseen what he saw was Wolf snuggling up against what looked like a bootleg body pillow with Walt Disney on the front  
  
Rudi innocently snuggled on the body pillow mumbling "Walt is mien husband"  
  
Rudi and Adrian and the Professor were at the park when…. He saw a dog   
  
Rudi ran over to the dogowner gushing "Oh Hi there I think your dog is so cute" as his digital blue eyes sparkled   
  
later in the conversation "yes Ich used to own a dog before I used to train it and take it for walks the wife didn't approve though" Rudi explained recollecting the memories he did of Blondi   
  
While some of the crowd  only really noticed he was short some were surprised at what he was saying because to them his robotic self didn't look that different than the average emo teenager 


End file.
